


why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup baby

by Marshmellowtea



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: tsugawa cuddling fic because i’m Gay and no one else is gonna do it lmaothis is sappy as hell man





	why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup baby

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr

“Scoot over.” 

Tsuchiya looks up from where he is on the bed, an amused smile spreading across his face. Still, he complies, making space on the skinny bed for Yodogawa’s slim form. 

“Getting pushy, are we?” 

Yodogawa flops down on the bed next to him with a huff, scooting up as close as he possibly can to Tsuchiya’s side. He’s practically burrowed up into him with how close he is. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” 

Ah. The pet names have made their appearance. Tsuchiya isn’t usually so mushy, it’s only when he’s worried about him or when they’re being intimate (as in cuddling, Yodogawa still gets…antsy about  _that_  kind of stuff) that they pop up. 

“I’m fine,” Yodogawa mumbles, his voice muffled by the fact that his face is buried in Tsuchiya’s side. “I’m just tired.” 

Tsuchiya’s hand lands on his head, giving him a gentle pat. “You’re always tired. Have you considered that it’s because you never fucking sleep?” 

Yodogawa snorts, lifting his head a little to rest his cheek on Tsuchiya’s chest. Tsuchiya’s hand doesn’t leave his hair despite this, and Yodogawa is more than pleased with this. “You’re one to talk. If I’m remembering correctly, you didn’t get to bed until, what, four in the morning last night?” 

Tsuchiya scoffs. “Yeah, because I was talking to you, nerd. It’s legally not my fault.” 

“Mhmm. Sure. Explain the night before, then.” 

“ _I was talking to you then as well_.” 

“…that doesn’t prove anything,” Yodogawa says, gently jabbing Tsuchiya in the stomach. “Don’t try and pin this all on me, you monster.” 

“Fine,” Tsuchiya says, rolling his eyes. “We’re both insomniac messes. Are you happy?” 

“Mmm. Not really,” he says, before he realizes that he’d sounded much sadder than he’d intended. He tosses a leg over Tsuchiya’s waist and wraps his arm over his chest, adjusting his head so that his ear is filled with the sound of Tsuchiya’s heartbeat. He smiles up at him. “Now I’m happy.” 

Tsuchiya stares down at him for a moment, before chuckling softly and wrapping his arms loosely around him. “You’re such a dork. Can’t you go three seconds without saying or doing something cheesy?” 

“No,” Yodogawa croons, tilting his head to press a kiss to Tsuchiya’s chest. “I’m just too in love with you.” 

“Jesus Christ. If you’re not careful I might just have to kiss you to shut you up,” Tsuchiya says, adoration filling his eyes. 

“Is that a promise?” 

One of Tsuchiya’s hand slides down to the small of his back, and the other hand cups his cheek. “It sure is. Just try and test me,” he says sweetly. 

Yodogawa smiles widely, scooting forward until their noses are touching. “Does this count as testing you?” 

Tsuchiya chuckles, rubbing their noses together. “It sure does. Pucker up, buttercup.” 

Yodogawa giggles, leaning in until their lips are touching. They kiss, Tsuchiya’s hands sliding down to rest at his waist. 

When they finally pull away, Yodogawa gently headbutts his forehead against Tsuchiya’s. “I love you,” he murmurs, his chest light. 

“I love you too,” Tsuchiya murmurs back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips again. “Even if you are an insomniac loser.” 

Yodogawa bursts into uncontrollable giggles, tucking his face into the side of Tsuchiya’s neck. “You’re so cruel to me. I think I like you better when you’re kissing me,” he jokes. 

Tsuchiya hums, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “Maybe we could work something out, then,” he says, before their lips meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the title is a reference to tsuchiya calling yodogawa buttercup leave me alone 
> 
> if you love these two as much as i do feel free to talk to me at marshmellowtea.tumblr.com


End file.
